nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of iCarly episodes
Note From The Main Admins iCarlyFan2009: Please do not add any episodes that are not true because i help out the Nickelodeon Film Center & i will be checking it. If it not true, I will deleted... Thank You: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 03:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) This is the talk page for List of iCarly episodes: About the production codes Hey iCarly Fan I have lock the iCarly Episode page only for Admins will edited the iCarly Episode because the iCarly production codes go in order as they air. The production codes are both Season# & Episodes# together. The production codes for the iCarly Series are: For Season 1 PC is 25 Episodes (2007-2008): Season 1, Episode 01 is 101, Season 1, Episode 02 is 102, Season 1, Episode 03 is 103, Season 1, Episode 04 is 104, Season 1, Episode 05 is 105, Season 1, Episode 06 is 106, Season 1, Episode 07 is 107, Season 1, Episode 08 is 108, Season 1, Episode 09 is 109, Season 1, Episode 10 is 110, Season 1, Episode 11 is 111, Season 1, Episode 12 is 112, Season 1, Episode 13 is 113, Season 1, Episode 14 is 114, Season 1, Episode 15 is 115, Season 1, Episode 16 is 116, Season 1, Episode 17 is 117, Season 1, Episode 18 is 118, Season 1, Episode 19 is 119, Season 1, Episode 20 is 120, Season 1, Episode 21 is 121, Season 1, Episode 22 is 122, Season 1, Episode 23 is 123, Season 1, Episode 24 is 124, Season 1, Episode 25 is 125. For Season 2 PC is 25 Episodes (2008-2009) & For Season 3 PC is 20 Episodes (2009-2010): Season 2, Episode 01 is 201, Season 2, Episode 02 is 202, Season 2, Episode 03 is 203, Season 2, Episode 04 is 204, Season 2, Episode 05 is 205, Season 2, Episode 06 is 206, Season 2, Episode 07 is 207, Season 2, Episode 08 is 208, Season 2, Episode 09 is 209, Season 2, Episode 10 is 210, Season 2, Episode 11 is 211, Season 2, Episode 12 is 212, Season 2, Episode 13 is 213, Season 2, Episode 14 is 214, Season 2, Episode 15 is 215, Season 2, Episode 16 is 216, Season 2, Episode 17 is 217, Season 2, Episode 18 is 218, Season 2, Episode 19 is 219, Season 2, Episode 20 is 220, Season 2, Episode 21 is 221, Season 2, Episode 22 is 222, Season 2, Episode 23 is 223, Season 2, Episode 24 is 224, Season 2, Episode 25 is 225. (Note: The 2nd Season cut off 20 Episodes for Season 3 start as 3xx, Not 227) Season 3, Episode 01 is 301, Season 3, Episode 02 is 302, Season 3, Episode 03 is 303, Season 3, Episode 04 is 304, Season 3, Episode 05 is 305, Season 3, Episode 06 is 306, Season 3, Episode 07 is 307, Season 3, Episode 08 is 308, Season 3, Episode 09 is 309, Season 3, Episode 10 is 310, Season 3, Episode 11 is 311, Season 3, Episode 12 is 312, Season 3, Episode 13 is 313, Season 3, Episode 14 is 314, Season 3, Episode 15 is 315, Season 3, Episode 16 is 316, Season 3, Episode 17 is 317, Season 3, Episode 18 is 318, Season 3, Episode 19 is 319, Season 3, Episode 20 is 320. (Dan Schneider may split the 2nd. season in half after 45 episodes were ordered but it still count as Season 3 as of 3XX.) For Season 4 PC is 26 Episodes (2010-2011) Season 4, Episode 01 is 401, Season 4, Episode 02 is 402, Season 4, Episode 03 is 403, Season 4, Episode 04 is 404, Season 4, Episode 05 is 405, Season 4, Episode 06 is 406, Season 4, Episode 07 is 407, Season 4, Episode 08 is 408, Season 4, Episode 09 is 409, Season 4, Episode 10 is 410, Season 4, Episode 11 is 411, Season 4, Episode 12 is 412, Season 4, Episode 13 is 413, Season 4, Episode 14 is 414, Season 4, Episode 15 is 415, Season 4, Episode 16 is 416, Season 4, Episode 17 is 417, Season 4, Episode 18 is 418, Season 4, Episode 19 is 419, Season 4, Episode 20 is 420, Season 4, Episode 21 is 421, Season 4, Episode 22 is 422, Season 4, Episode 23 is 423, Season 4, Episode 24 is 424, Season 4, Episode 25 is 425, Season 4, Episode 26 is 426. For Season 5 PC is 13 Episodes (2012): Season 5, Episode 01 is 501, Season 5, Episode 02 is 502, Season 5, Episode 03 is 503, Season 5, Episode 04 is 504, Season 5, Episode 05 is 505, Season 5, Episode 06 is 506, Season 5, Episode 07 is 507, Season 5, Episode 08 is 508, Season 5, Episode 09 is 509, Season 5, Episode 10 is 510, Season 5, Episode 11 is 511, Season 5, Episode 12 is 512, Season 5, Episode 13 is 513. This above are the right production codes as it suppost to be for the iCarly. Production Codes are Season# & Episode# put together. Thank You.... iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 02:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC)